Quelle journée de merde
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: C'était une des pires journées de sa vie! Quoique...


Heyyy, ça fait un bail dites moi ! Ça fait quelques temps que je voulais faire une fanfiction sur du kakairu donc voilà ! Evidemment je précise que rien ne m'appartient (à part cette histoire totalement folle). L'histoire se passe lorsque Naruto est à l'académie (les personnages risquent d'être un peut OCC gomen ' )

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

*

POV Iruka:

Iruka Umino était furieux car lui, professeur d'académie, s'était fait avoir par la blague la plus vielle du monde. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il s'était fait piéger par certains de ses élèves comprenant son petit protégé : Naruto. Il se sentait honteux, se faire avoir par « la porte et le sceau » c'est assez humiliant. Comment ça vous ne connaissez pas cette technique ancestrale pour faire chier ses professeurs ?! Allez voir l'épisode 4, changez la brosse par un sceau remplit de peinture bleu mettez vous dessous et vous obtiendrez la nouvelle teinture à l'acrylique de notre pauvre professeur. La classe retenait son souffle . Tous savait qu'Iruka était la personne la plus gentille, tolérante, calme, de Konoha mais quand il s'énervait; mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages. De plus c'était vendredi (et même si un certain Arthur a dit que « Vendredi tout est permis »... ok jme tais), les élèves étaient agités à cause de la neige et Kakashi n'était toujours pas rentré de mission.

« Naruto, Shikamaru, Chôji ! Vous restez à la fin du cours ! »

Le cours fût interminable ( l'odeur de la peinture n'aidant en rien ), heureusement que Kakashi revenait bientôt, enfin, il l'espérait. Quelle journée de merde !

POV Kakashi:

La journée se passait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, sa mission s'était « bien passé » (il avait éviter de mourir de peut) il était rentré ce matin, il avait fait les courses (je vous jure que c'est vrai !) et maintenant il prenait un peut de temps pour soi. Kakashi était adossé à un arbre, Icha Icha à la main. La nuit commençait à tomber, Kakashi se leva et commença à aller à son point de rendez-vous.

POV Iruka:

La sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours lorsque Iruka attrapa les 3 punis.

« Maintenant que tous le monde est partit, vous aller nettoyer toute la salle pendant que je vais enlever cette satanée peinture. Et que je n'en entende pas un seul rouspéter sinon vous serez collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Mais Sensei, il reste encore 7 mois de cours !

-Exactement ! Maintenant au travail ! »

Les 30 premières minutes se passèrent relativement bien, si on enlève les soupirs de désespoir de Shikamaru, l'horrible bruit de mastication (merci Chôji) et la tête dépitée de Naruto. Petit à petit, la lune apparaissait, c'est à ce moment précis qu'un chaton blanc bien connu du professeur décida de faire son apparition à la fenêtre.

« Moró ?! Mais qu'est ce tu fais ici ?

-Miaou ! »

Cette petite boule de poil vivait depuis 2ans avec Kakashi et Iruka, ils l'avaient trouvé dans un carton et depuis, il faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Le professeur d'académie fit entrer la dites boule de poil et la prit dans ses bras. Au moment où il reporta son attention sur les 3 garnements, ils avaient disparus !

« Iruka sensei youhou ! On est là ! »

Cette voix c'était... Naruto espèce de petit... ! Iruka allait les massacrer ! Tous ! Et les 3 morveux continuaient en plus, ça y allait les tirage de langues et les...

« Naruto remonte ton pantalon bon sang ! Je veux pas mourir parce que tu as montrer tes fesses à Iruka sensei ! »

Le cris venait de Chôji et Shikamaru cette fois. En ayant définitivement ras le cul, Iruka sortit de la même manière que ses élèves ( c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre ) et avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, le professeur se trouva en face des 3 morveux dans la cour de l'académie! Lorsque Iruka était en colère (ce qui arrivait assez rarement mais quand même) il était terrifiant ! Bon... vu qu'il avait son chaton dans les mains, il ressemblait plus à un petit vieux ronchon qu'autre chose... D'ailleurs ses élèves ne se génèrent pas pour se foutre allégrement de sa gueule...

« Mah sensei, on plaisante ! dirent les trois gamins en même temps »

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, les trois gamins s'évapoèrent et une autre personne apparut.

« Kakashi ?!

-Surprise 'ruka ! »

Iruka posa Moró et sauta au coup de l'homme qu'il aimait. Tout le stress de ce dernier mois sans lui s'envola. Kakashi l'enserra plus encore. La neige tombait, la nature environnante se taisait, laissant un instant de répit à nos deux amoureux. Kakashi s'écarta de son amant et s'agenouilla dans la neige, Moró s'approcha de lui, les pattes engourdies par le froid. Il le prit dans ses bras et changea la petite boule de poil en un petit objet rond.

« Kakashi ? Comment tu... Où sont les enfants ?

-Genjustu et dans la salle de classe ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et co...

-Iruka, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le professeur mit du temps à assimiler le message, trop stupéfait par la demande si subite de la part de son compagnon. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« Oui! »

Ils échangèrent un regard et sans un mot, Kakashi passa l'anneau au doigt de son dauphin.

Décidemment il aimait bien les journées de merde comme celles-ci !

 **FIN**

Sensei = maître

Moró = « bébé » en grec (comme c'est un chaton et qu'ils le considère comme leur enfant bah...)

*

J'espère que vous avez aimé car j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Laissez une review pour donner vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises, tant qu'elles sont constructives ça me va) ! A la prochaine ! =)


End file.
